Balance
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Blue muses on the balance between her, Red and Green. One-Shot! Shipping: Luckyshipping Red/Blue


**Hi! I'm back! I'm on a roll today, so enjoy this one-shot.**

**Shipping: Luckyshipping (Red/Blue)**

**Author's Note: The Blue in the story is the female Pokedex Owner, not Green Oak.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Blue frowned as Red suggested that the group should return to their home regions for a break. Not that Blue would turn down a vacation after what had happened, she just couldn't get the feeling that everything was alright. She had saw what happened to Archie, she had this gut feeling that it wasn't exactly over. She looked out the window not listening to Red; she knew that she had to do something. She fumbled with her Pokegear, she would have to make a very important phone call to one of her friends later.

After Red had finished talking, they all agreed that they would leave in a few more days, after they had promised to help repair the Battle Frontier. Blue went to her room in the Pokemon Center and made a phone call. A teenaged girl who looked to be 16 years of age appeared on the screen. She had chocolate brown hair and wore a light pink visor. The girl smiled and Blue smiled back.

"Hi Lyra, can you do me a favor?" asked Blue?

"Of course Blue, what is it?" asked the girl, Lyra in reply.

Blue explained the situation and Lyra frowned.

"This isn't good; I'll try to find out all I can. Why don't you come down to Sinnoh and help me." Said Lyra.

Blue nodded. "I'll probably be there in slightly more than a week."

Lyra smiled. "I'll get working on it, I'll see you here then."

Blue nodded and hung up the phone. Blue began packing her stuff, she had made up her mind that she would leave tonight or early tomorrow morning. Blue always had the sharpest senses among the four Kanto Dex Owners. Having been raised by Pryce, the Mask Of Ice, she was trained in having sharp senses and being sneaky as well as crafty. Red however was the opposite, he was a good person, but dense. He is a powerful trainer, but he doesn't use tactics and is too rash. He was also a lot kinder and wasn't the the type who was wary of other people's intentions. They were opposites in a way; Blue was most likely attracted to Red because of this. She was sure that Red felt a special connection as well.

After packing, Blue glanced at her Pokegear and it showed 6.54pm. She didn't realise that she had taken an hour to pack and think. She left her room to grab some dinner and supplies that would last her and her Pokemon until she reached Sinnoh.

* * *

An hour later...  
Blue asked for the ferry schedule leaving from the Battle Frontier from Nurse Joy. The earliest ferry to Sinnoh would leave tomorrow at 7.30am. Blue returned to her room and rummaged through her bag and pulled out her diary. She flipped through the pages and came across a half written entry that she didn't write.

* * *

The Entry:  
Blue was attacked today. She fell from the boat and nearly crashed into the sea. Apparently, her parents had vanished, just as when she was going to be reunited with them. Green and I vowed to find her attacker and defeat it. Blue is a best friend and very important comrade to us. When a friend of our's is hurt, we will definitely help them no matter what. Green and I are currently training with Kimberly to master the Ultimate Moves, Frenzy Plant for Saur and Blast Burn for Charizard. Blue if you are reading this right now, I hope you know and understand that we will always be there for you. So don't give up and continue fighting.

* * *

Blue smiled as as recognised the handwriting. Red had written this entry while she was unconscious. Red had always been like this to everyone. Blue felt her heart warming up, the others might not have noticed. But the three main Pokedex Owners share a very special bond with each other. But Blue always felt complete whenever Red was around her. Green didn't exactly make her feel complete, he gave off a brotherly vibe to her. The trio always completed each other's lives and balanced each other out.

* * *

The next morning...  
Blue got up and showered. She got changed into her normal clothes and picked up her things. She checked out of he room, picked her up Pokemon and left the Pokemon Centre. She went to the harbour and bought a ferry ticket to Sinnoh. It was a two day trip from Hoenn to Sinnoh. Even though Green and Red balanced her out, this was something she had to do alone. She might not have been to only one who has the same thoughts as her, she knew that it was going to be important and vital to her. That's why she chose to leave, to figure out her feelings and to find the origin of everything that happened. She left, but she'll always stay with them in their hearts.  
**  
**

* * *

**Tada! Complete! I really like writing and reading one-shots and drabbles that centre around one word or thing. It just depends on how we interpret them. Please Review!**


End file.
